What princess doesn't know
by ghostwriter123
Summary: Kim thinks she always knows the sitch, but Shego knows otherwise...
1. I'm not evil

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**NOTE: **The entire story will be in Shego's POV. I plan to make this more than a one-shot but updates will not be so constant. Maybe once every couple of weeks – depends on my schedule. Enjoy.

**What 'Princess' doesn't know is…**

Chapter 1: I'm not evil (and neither are the other villains she fights)

I can't help but laugh at her scowl as she charges at me with a flying kick. The way her red hair flies around as she tries to punch my lights out is rather hilarious, except for the fact she always seems to get in a couple of lucky shots.

What I find really amusing is how she always chides me for not learning that evil never wins. Thing is, I'm not evil. I might try to mess with her by saying that I am but I'm really not. I may have a larger than average mischievous streak and maybe a little bit of a temper issue but I'm not evil; I just don't like playing by the rules of the law; they just don't work when you're not an average human being.

Many would think that 'Kimmie' would come off as self-righteous and arrogant with her 'I can do anything' motto – she does. In fact, the only reason I manage to tolerate it is because as much as she is obnoxious, she is twice as ignorant about what is really going on. Every time we fight, the hardest part for me isn't trading blows with 'Princess' but rather keeping a straight face and not laughing at her ignorant remarks.

Drakken and I always have a good laugh after she and Stoppable leave. Speaking of Drakken, I still can't believe that Kimmie hasn't figured out that Drakken's patented "you think you're all that, but you're not" rant is totally bogus and meant merely for show. Yes, Dr D isn't evil either; none of the villains Kimmie fights on a regular basis are. That's why we only call ourselves villains and not supervillains.

The two Dr Ds (Drakken and Dementor) usually just do what they do in a bid to one-up each other. They're not really serious about taking over the world, just attaining bragging rights. They don't actually plan to hurt anyone for real and their inventions actually do more good than harm if harnessed correctly. In fact, Drakken does some work for the Coco Moo company on the side and earns a fair bit by helping them improve their formula.

The Seniors are really just bored and in it for fun. They don't actually plan to murder innocents, or try to take over the world via a shady and despicable behind the scenes conspiracy (although they are probably rich enough to pull it off if they were serious about it)

Duff and I used to go to the same anger management classes (first one to laugh gets fried – and I mean extra crispy). He really just is short-tempered but not actually evil. He is actually a really good golfer too; beat the pants of Drakken the first and last time Dr D made the mistake of trying to go 18 holes with him. Duff just works off steam by the few capers he actually pulls. Most of the times he actually works at designing golf courses and improving safety features at the already existing ones – he even designed one for Senior Senior Senior that I heard rivals Augusta National.

Adrena Lynn and Camile Leon? Adrenaline junkie and attention seeker respectively. Both actually found their niche as thieves and work together to test security for various places around the world. They do it on the down low of course, and the companies that hire them gladly pay them to keep silent about the testing.

Motor Ed is just terribly misguided but nowhere near evil. He is however extremely obnoxious and blissfully ignorant to the fact that I'm NOT INTERESTED in him. He does however operate one of the sickest vehicle customization shops ever. Even the celebrities go to him to pimp up their rides. Of course, Ed prefers to work behind the scenes and so never actually meets clients face-to-face. He also secretly takes on various car designing projects though he won't give me details – and I'm not too sure I want to know if the car I'm seated in was designed by him

DNAmy is just obsessed with cuddle bunnies. She's a real soft underneath the mad scientist act. She actively works with UNICEF and various orphanages. She wouldn't hurt a fly – though if you're not a fly you might want to be wary of her black belt.

And last but not least, Monty. He actually was almost blacklisted by the rest of us villains when we heard that he put Kimmie through a monkey temple with actual lethal traps. He's toned down a lot since then and been accepted by the villain community. He is by far the most eccentric of us but one of the smartest. He is a certified archaeologist and has a DPhil in History. He also has a black belt in Monkey Kung FU (what else?). Monty works hard at preserving historical treasures, although he seems mostly interested in monkey related ones.

We call ourselves villains because for a large part we work outside the confines of the law. That said, we don't

Aw nuts! Stoppable just pushed the self-destruct button again. Guess it's time to leave this lair. Even as I watch Kimmie congratulate him and the mole rat on a job well done I can't help but snigger. She really is thick. Is it not obvious that Drakken put in a large self-destruct button on purpose? Speaking of blue boy, he's doing his signature rant again as we leave in the hovercar. Kimmie thinks she's won again, but what Princess doesn't know is, I know plenty of things that she doesn't know, and this is only the beginning.


	2. I pull punches

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**NOTE: **The entire story will be in Shego's POV. Not a one shot. The next update might not come so quick. I was just fortunate to have spare time today.

**What 'Princess' doesn't know is…**

Chapter 2: I pull punches (and so does Stoppable)

'Princess' has a way of breaking into lairs just when they get comfy, which is yet another irritating thing about her. I can't help but roll my eyes as she gets into her fighting stance and warns me to get ready. If she only knew the truth, she wouldn't be so cocky.

It is always twice as hard for me as it is for her when we fight. She only has to dig into her arsenal of, what was it again? Sixteen styles of Kung Fu? Whatever! Anyway, she only has to work at trying to hit me and dodging my 'replies'. I have to work not only at dodging her and trying to retaliate, but I have to make sure I hold back enough so she doesn't end up in a coma in the intensive care unit at Middleton Hospital.

Yes, I pull punches. I have to. Kimmie may have her sixteen styles of martial arts but the truth is she hasn't really mastered any one of them. I on the other hand am a master of three different arts – Muay Thai, Tae Kwan Do and Wing Chun. I also dabble slightly in wrestling and have been known on occasion to fight in the UFC women's division – sans powers of course.I could easily dodge anyone of Kimmie's blows if I wanted to and I could easily knock her out with one hit, maybe two (she is tenacious, I'll give her that).

Skill difference aside, there's also the subject of my powers. 'Princess' thinks all I can do is launch plasma. She doesn't realize I have slightly increased strength, stamina, agility and healing ability as well. My endurance far outweighs her and I could break a real cement block with my bare hands. My plasma bursts are hot enough to melt solid steel and I can launch them at her with pin point accuracy or coat my claws in them to create a dangerous weapon. The only reason she hasn't had third degree burns all over her yet is because I miss on purpose and control my powers when I fight her so as not to injure her too severely. It's a real hassle to carefully aim my projectiles so that not only do I miss her but I also miss any key parts of the lair. Wouldn't want to set the place on fire or destroy a key supporting column and bring the house down.

Then there's one last thing, I am a trained ninja and assassin. If I didn't want her to see me or hear me, she wouldn't. I was trained by the best at Yamanouchi. Yes, THE Yamanouchi. The same top secret ninja school in Japan that Stoppable. From what I have overheard of their bickering, Ron hasn't told Kim the truth of what happened in Japan; if Kimmie only knew that I know what happened…because I was there.

Imagine my surprise when Sensei told me Ron Stoppable had been chosen as the new monkey master and was supposed to come for training. Boy did I ever pick a good time to go back and pay respects to my Alma Mater.

As per Sensei's request, I stayed hidden in the shadows and watched Ron the entire time he was in Japan. I got to admit that I was sceptical at first but he impressed me in the end. He was slow and painfully awkward at first but by the end of it he turned out to be a natural at Monkey Kung Fu (a style that is actually a hybrid of Wing Chun and the Drunken Fist technique). I also learnt that my suspicions of Stoppable only pretending to be a buffoon were correct. Since then, I have kept my eye on him when Team Kimmie comes to 'play house'. I can tell that he holds back a lot; he has no choice. Unlike me, he hasn't mastered his art to the point of being able to defeat an opponent while causing only minimal damage.

Ouch! I can't believe I let her keep hitting me with that flying kick of hers. I let out a low growl as she gloats triumphantly while the mole rat once again sabotages Drakken's machine. Sometimes Drakken and I joke that we should put a wedge of cheese inside the machine to reward the little guy for his skills as a saboteur. I let out a quick little smile when she turns away from me for a split second to give orders to Ron. Sloppy; never turn your back on your enemy. She's just lucky I'm not out to get her for real.

I turn away from Drakken who is trying out a new version of his patented rant to watch Kimmie and Stoppable leave; I see the latter turn back and give me a discreet glance and I smile in reply. The smile becomes a full grin as 'princess' drags him away totally oblivious to what really just happened. Funnily enough, Stoppable figured out pretty quickly that I've been holding back; maybe Sensei tipped him off (wouldn't put it past the wily old fox). He (the sidekick not the old man) has confronted me in private about it and we've come to sort of a secret agreement about how much we both should hold back. Boy, if only 'Princess' knew…

**AN: **Should I make this into a Rongo? :P


	3. I live in Middleton

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**The entire story will be in Shego's POV.**

**NOTE: **Much as I love a good Rongo, I won't be going down that route. But there will be Shego/Ron friendship.

**What 'Princess' doesn't know is…**

Chapter 3: I live in Middleton (and Ron and Wade know)

For the 376th time, team cheerleader and co. just blew up another of Dr Drakken's 'doomsday' machines. Surprisingly, the lair managed to stay intact this time. Maybe we will get that deposit back after all.

Anyway, as I watch 'princess' and Stoppable leave, I can't help but overhear her comment on how nice it will be to get away from Drakken and me for a while. It takes all I have to hold back my laughter and not give away one of my favourite secrets. What princess doesn't know is that I live in Middleton, 3 houses down from Stoppable in fact.

I mean, honestly, what does she expect? I don't travel on the road with Drakken from lair to lair. This is just a day job. Drakken does have his home and so do I. I chose Middleton because I thought it was a nice peaceful place to live in and far enough from Go City so that my pesky brothers don't bug me all the time – Mego's too lazy to bother visiting and the Twins I don't mind; it's Hego I don't want visiting.

I appreciate a small, quaint, relatively quiet and non-descript home that I can return to and rest after a good day's work. The fact that my neighbours aren't nosy is a huge plus. What I didn't bargain for was living near Kimmie's sidekick.

We both found out when I ran into the guy at Smarty Mart. (Yes, I shop there and I know you do too, so shut up!) I like shopping at Smarty Mart because it is value for money and the clothes are pretty decent. It's not Club Banana but then again, in my line of work, I can't afford nice clothes because they'd get damaged too easily (Drakken still owes me for ruining my favourite coat). Smarty Mart is also a one-stop shop because it sells almost everything.

Anyway, I remember shopping there one day and walking past the pet aisle and seeing naked mole rats on sale. I was having a laugh and thinking if I should get one of my own to mess with Stoppable. Imagine my surprise when I heard his voice and saw him and said mole rat turn the corner of the aisle and stand directly opposite me with his own shopping cart.

At first, his look of terror was funny but I decided to play nice and not scare the kid. I called him over (well I had to threaten him out of his daze first and then threaten him again to keep his voice low but I played nice after that) and we talked as we finished our shopping.

Thankfully he's more open-minded than Kimmie and readily accepted that I needed a place to live too and wasn't about to destroy Middleton or attack them in their sleep anytime soon. I also learnt from him that it was a good thing I shop at Smarty Mart because Kim never comes here so I would be safe. Good to know. Maybe I should tell Dr Drakken to make his next lair in Smarty Mart – actually I think they have an aisle for that…

The real surprise was when we discussed our addresses and we found out I live relatively near Stoppable. He was surprisingly cool about it but then he tipped me off to their hacker friend who I heard may have bugged the whole street. I made Stoppable contact Wade secretly and then I had a nice little chat with the child hacker. He graciously agreed to keep silent on my living arrangements and even sweep my house for bugs and cameras (he also swore on his life never to bug my house or put cameras in or hack my account).

Since then, we have come into somewhat of an agreement. I don't attack the team in their sleep (as if I would stoop that low…puh-lease) or bother them in their daily routine and they leave me alone (except for when their on missions of course, we're all on the clock then).

Stoppable and I have also had several talks in Smarty Mart since then and become good friends. I remember fondly his surprise when I mentioned our common Alma Mater. We talked in depth about it and about various things, including his crush in Kimmie. I find it endearing really. And besides, I don't know anyone else who could put up with 'princess'. Maybe I ought to give them a push?

If only princess knew about where I really live and where I shop, she wouldn't sleep so soundly…then again neither would I since she'd be trying everything she could to evict me. Maybe this is one secret she is better off not knowing for now…

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter will deal with Shego's take on what really happened in the So the Drama movie. Cheers!


	4. I set her up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**The entire story will be in Shego's POV.**

Note: This chapter deals with Shego's take on the whole 'tempest simian' saga and the 'so the drama' movie

**What 'Princess' doesn't know is…**

Chapter 4: I set her up…twice (and both were Stoppable's ideas)

As I sit in the back of the police truck, I can't help but give a wry smile as Stoppable gets Drakken to say his full name. I catch a glimpse of Kimmie looking proud as Drakken gets hauled into the truck with me. What 'princess' doesn't see is that as Drakken gets into the truck, he gives me a wink and a smile to signal 'mission accomplished'. I smile in return and only hope Stoppable doesn't screw up the rest of the plan. It's up to him to take Kimmie to the prom and make sure the both of them have a night to remember. Yes, what 'princess' doesn't know is, the whole thing was a ploy to set her up with Stoppable, and everyone was in on it except her.

It wasn't even the first time I had tried to set Stoppable up with his crush. The first time was the whole 'tempest simian' gig. I remember that day how Stoppable and I were shopping at Smarty Mart again and he was moping about how Kimmie was ignoring him in favour of Josh Mankey. That got me thinking about what I could do to make 'Kimmie' see what was really in front of her. I mean, she's ignorant but she can't be THAT blind can she?

Drakken, Monty and even Duff were only too glad to help with the plan. Apparently they too had taken a liking to Stoppable. His honesty and loyalty to Kimmie had earned him respect amongst the villain community that neither he nor Kimmie knew of. It was Monty's idea to use the 'time monkey'. According to him, due to some mystical monkey prophecy, only Stoppable had the ability to break the idol and this was the perfect opportunity to set Stoppable up as a hero and show Princess how valuable he was to her.

Drakken and the boys first led Princess down memory lane to get them to remember the beginning of their friendship. It was then my job to pull the 'future' gig that would bring them together. After all, romance needs a woman's touch. (I'd better not hear sniggering!)

This particular time, Stoppable and co. weren't in on it so they were genuinely surprised. The 'Rufus 3000' part was my idea as I thought it'd be a funny joke to play on them and it would further put some emphasis on Stoppable.

The only time Stoppable realized it was a setup was when 'Rufus 3000' brought them into the future. During the time travel bit, 'Rufus 3000' had briefly dragged Stoppable away so that I could brief him then returned him to Kimmie's side. After that, it was just a matter of setting up the final 'battle' so that Stoppable could be the hero. Drakken loved hamming it up in his 'macho' body and Stoppable was an even bigger ham in his hero role. Funnily enough, 'princess' never suspected a thing.

That setup worked in one aspect, it made Kimmie appreciate Stoppable more and deepened their friendship, just not enough to proceed into Romance.

Then came the Attitudinator incident that inadvertently revealed Kimmie's and mine true feelings for Stoppable and Drakken respectively (first one to start singing "Shego and Drakken sitting under a tree…" gets buried under said tree). Of course, I made Drakken pay dearly for that little accident, but when he pointed out the effects it had on Kimmie, I realized that maybe there was still a chance to bring the two do-gooders together.

This time around, we had all of Stoppable's friends and Possible's family to help. They were only too willing to assist – apparently they had all grown tired of the Possible/Stoppable 'will they or won't they' routine.

The plan was the brainchild of Drakken, myself, the Possible family and of course Stoppable himself. (I mean, come on, of course he was in on it; who else would think of taking over Bueno Nacho? That one had him written all over it and Kimmie still didn't see through it. Ha!)

Drakken was only too eager to show off to Dr James Possible and so went overboard with the synthodrones and the fake research setups. Mr Possible kindly donated his experimental research for the plan and Wade even contacted the head of Bueno Nacho and Mr Nakamura to fill them in and get their assistance. Bueno Nacho's El Jefe was only too willing to help out his most loyal customer and the creator of the Naco. Mr Nakamura was also eager to return the favour to 'Miss Possible and Mr Stoppable' for saving his life many times over (who knew being a toy designer was hazardous work?).

The twins and I worked on the 'little diablos' to make sure that not only would the robots not actually harm anyone, but that once all was said and done, the robots would go back to being harmless toys and stay as such.

The real kicker? We had even obtained legal permits locally as well as internationally for the whole little diablos stunt. (We passed it off as a publicity stunt for Bueno Nacho.) There would be virtually no chance of anyone getting arrested though the police would play their roles. (Senior Senior Senior also had his lawyers on speed dial just in case – yes he was in on it, how else could we have afforded to buy said permits?)

The whole idea was for Kim to first find her supposed perfect guy (Mrs Possible had a whole lot of input on the design of said guy, and boy did I learn some hilarious secrets about Kimmie during that process) and then for her to realize that the perfect guy for her wasn't the one in her fantasies but Ron Stoppable, her childhood friend and partner in 'crime fighting'.

And so the plan went into motion. Drakken 'taking' control of Bueno Nacho and using 'Eric' to distract 'Princess'. Ron being the only to see the signs of the 'little diablos' being more than just toys and eventually Kim realizing that Ron was right. Predictably, the duo would then come to confront me and Drakken.

Somewhere along the line, Wade had also taken the opportunity to get Kimmie to test out the new power suit. He had told me to try to go all out against it but after one blast of plasma, I quickly realized that was a bad idea. Yes, the suit did heal but it took a full 3 seconds to do so, during which time I could easily have launched another plasma blast that would have given 'Princess' 3rd degree burns. The suit also made Kimmie a bit too reckless and I told Wade as much whilst Kimmie was out cold.

Whilst Kimmie stayed out cold, Stoppable was actually awake and choreographing the ending to the fight with us. When Kimmie finally awoke, we put that choreography into action. I didn't like the fact that the plan had called for me to get electrocuted as collateral during the cell tower's destruction but I played along anyway for Stoppable's sake. (Luckily my powers render me fairly immune to electrical damage)

Finally after all the plans have played out and Stoppable had said his final 'boo yeah!', all of us can only hope that Stoppable and Possible have a successful prom. I hope to hear good news from Stoppable next time I do grocery shopping at Smarty Mart. (I'd hate to see all this work and electrocution go to waste)

I wonder what Kimmie's reaction will be 50 years from now when she and Stoppable are an old married couple and Stoppable fills her in on what really happened tonight. Should be a riot! Until then, this will just have to remain another of a long line of things that 'princess' doesn't know.

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter: Shego talks about Warmonga.


	5. I envy her

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**The entire story will be in Shego's POV.**

Author's Note: I apologise for taking so long to update but between my packed schedule and my fickle muse, there was nothing I could do. Anyway, this chapter will be slightly shorter and deal with the Warmonga incident.

Warning: Angst ahead!

**What 'Princess' doesn't know is…**

Chapter 5: I envy her (but I'll never admit it)

As I take a break in my game of 'dodge ball' with Drakken (using my plasma balls in place of a real dodge ball), I can't help but tear up as I recall how Drakken betrayed me. I still can't believe jerk tried to replace me!

Looking at Drew's singed hair and torso, I begin to recall how it all started. Drew or rather DR Drakken and I had been pursuing a deeper course in our relationship after our successful matchmaking of 'Princess' and Stoppable. I thought things were going well as we took small steps at becoming more than just friends and partners at work.

Then that blue buffoon had to ruin everything by saying that I wouldn't make a good wife because I don't take orders well. That insult didn't bother me so much but it was the spark that kindled the inferno of an argument that followed. We started arguing on so many things, half of which were rather pointless. Then, the argument got to cloning and how I absolutely refused to let Drakken try and clone me and then somehow that turned into an argument of Drakken saying that I wasn't that special and that he could replace me.

Me! The only person who took pity on him for being of an unusual skin colour; the only person dumb enough to work with him; the only person who could put up with all his stupid rants and lame jokes; the only person who could ever put up with his stupid coco moo obsession; the only one who understood the real pain behind the scar he wears;

What really hurts the most is not that he'd try to find someone else to work for him in my stea, but that he'd so easily forget all our years of friendship, and the fact that the two of us are for all intents and purposes, all each other has.

Sure, I have my siblings but my relationship with them has always been strained due to them not approving of my 'villainous lifestyle'. I can't exactly see myself willing to go back to Go City either, especially with the other blue buffoon known as Hego pushing his weight around the place. Drakken has his mom and cousin but his mom doesn't know about what he really does and it would probably break her heart to know, even though we aren't really evil. Motor Ed…yeah, enough said.

Sure, Drakken and I have friends of sorts in the villain community but they're not exactly BFFs with us, if you get my drift. What it comes down to is that Drakken and I really only had each other to confide in, to rely on. For years, I valued that aspect of our 'relationship'; I thought he did too, guess I was wrong!

I'd never admit to "Kimmie" but I envy that girl. She has such a devoted boyfriend and a close network of family and true friends that are always there to support her and love her. She never has to worry about being alone or unwanted. Sometimes I wish I had family and friends like that, maybe then I wouldn't mind actually being a good guy…well maybe more of a vigilante.

Warmonga was actually more of a joke than anything else. I can't believe she was dumb enough to think Drakken was a great leader (though him milking it I can believe). She had a bodybuilder's physique, not much on looks and the personality of a brick; she hits as hard as one too.

The moment she realized Drakken wasn't who she thought he was, she dropped him like a hot potato. Unfortunately, I think I heard her muttering something about vengeance as she left. I hope it doesn't mean what I think it means.

That reminds me of another reason I envy 'Princess'; her ignorance means she can leave peacefully, not knowing that thanks to Dr Drakken's not so brilliant move, the earth might soon bear the brunt of a bunch of angry aliens, and life as we know it could end.

I don't know if Drakken and I will patch things up before then, but then again, I've heard having the world end can make you change your priorities around quickly.

Whatever the case, I still envy "Kimmie", but I'd rather let the world end than admit it to her face.

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter is about the finale of the cartoon seriesv – the lowidian invasion.


	6. I'm glad it's all over

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**The entire story will be in Shego's POV.**

Author's Note: I apologise for taking so long to update but my fickle muse once again played tricks on me. Anyway here's it is.

**What 'Princess' doesn't know is…**

Chapter 6: I'm glad it's all over (and I don't regret a thing)

As I sit in a helicopter flying above Middleton, I can't help but survey the damage that the Lowidian invasion caused. Granted, it's a grizzly sight but on the other hand, repairs are already underway and the changes are evident.

I guess change is the operative word of the day, or rather month. It started when Warmonga brought her pals to take vengeance on us for Drew's stunt. Drew and I were still on shaky ground when it happened. The moment she kidnapped Drakken, our relationship changed. It was then that we both finally admitted to ourselves how much we mean to each other. I also knew that I had to get Drew back at all costs; there was too much left unsaid for us to part on such terms.

I didn't even feel like teasing Princess this time. I remember running into Ron at the rocket centre. One glance was really all we needed to convey to each other that we were in this together and there was no holding back this time. Of course, we had to verbally speak in order to clue Mr Possible in and not actually let him get the wrong idea.

After we rescued Drew and Kimmie, I finally got to fight without holding back in front of Kimmie. Ron did too and somehow we won. Princess's face was priceless but somehow I didn't feel like laughing. Drew's plant powers came in surprisingly useful – although I wish he would find a better use for those vines than groping me every now and then (thankfully I found out that hurting the vines hurts Drew so now he's not so touchy feely)

There was a lot of changes after we sent the Lowidians packing. First, Drew and I talked things through and became an official couple (I'd better not hear anyone going 'awww'). We're not that big into romance but we have our moments.

The next change was kinda caused by the events of the invasion. After Drakken became a hero for helping defeat the Lowidians, he couldn't go back to villainy again. Instead, he went to work full time for the Middleton research centre. With him going good, I couldn't go back to being a villain either. Thankfully, I didn't have to. GJ approached me and made me an offer I couldn't refuse. I became a black ops agent for them. I was hesitant at first but when I found out who the rest of my team was I had to agree. Camilla Leon is our resident grifter, Adrena Lynn the thief and security expert, Senor Senior Sr is our funder and mastermind and I am the hitter and retrieval expert. Wade moonlights as our hacker – it's a bonus that Kimmie wasn't too thrilled about that.

That's another change. After the invasion, Ron and I decided to fill Kimmie in on the secrets that she kept missing out on. Of course, we did it gradually in weekly meetings. It was fun watching Kimmie pull all those faces when she learnt of the secret. I was tempted to feel quite sorry for Ron until I remember that he could trump her 16 styles of Kung-Fu any day.

Once Kimmie learnt most of the secrets, she and I buried the hatchet and became sort of friends. Ron, Kimmie, Drew and I sometimes go on double dates now and Kim and I have a friendly rivalry going. Director Betty told Kim that when she graduates college, she'll have a place on my team. I don't know if that is going to work out but I do know that I'd rather fight with her than against her.

As Adrena Lynn flies the chopper to our destination, I realize that there is one secret I haven't told Kimmie yet. I'm happy that it's all over – the secrets, the fights, the invasion, the misunderstandings, everything.

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry if the ending was not as good as it should have been, but this was the best I could do.


End file.
